Darla Mohr
Darla Mohr was the mother of Sarah in The Crow. She was portrayed by Anna Levine in the 1994 film adaptation, and by Lynda Boyd in the 1998 television series. Original Comic Darla is known as Sandy in the original comic. When she is seen, she is in bed with Funboy at his apartment when Eric, who has been resurrected by the crow, walks in. Sandy attempts to hide herself under the covers as Eric and Funboy talk. Eric then approaches Sandy and tells her to get dressed. Eric then places his hand on Sandy’s forehead when she starts to cry. Eric tells Sandy to leave before Funboy sucks the light from her eyes, and Eric tells her that her daughter Sherri is waiting for her. Eric then grabs her face and says “Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children”, and he repeatedly asks if she understands. He tells her to leave as he has friends waiting to escort her out. The Crow (film) Darla was first seen making out with her boyfriend Funboy at the bar in The Pit (which had a motel room where Funboy lived) when her daughter interrupts them. She tells her daughter she thought she told her to stay out of The Pit; Sarah asks her if it’s true she’s not coming home until a lot later. After Funboy tells Sarah that Darla is busy and to go play with her dolls, Sarah replies she doesn’t have any dolls. Darla then reaches over to a small stack of money on the table, and places a twenty in front of Sarah, telling her to get something to eat. Sarah then replies that somebody had already bought her dinner before turning to Funboy and adding (for his benefit) that it was the police; when Sarah takes the money, leaves the table and heads over to the bar, Funboy sees an opportunity to show his sarcastic side and goes for it by imitating Sarah’s words, and Darla laughs a little. Darla is later seen walking up the stairs with the Funboy, which the bartender and Sarah take notice of; the bartender then tells Sarah that her mother is way off, which Sarah agrees with. Later, Darla is seen getting drinks for Funboy, Tin Tin, Skank and T-Bird. She tells them to put their guns away; Funboy calls her “pussycat” and she kisses him (while Tin Tin takes what he sees as an opportunity to lick her arm in a lecherous manner). Some time later, Darla gets high on morphine with Funboy in the motel room. After Funboy is shot by Eric, Darla runs into the bathroom and closes the door behind her; she’s weeping a little while crouching behind the door, and then behind the toilet after Eric opens the door. After placing Funboy in the bathtub and turning on the shower, Eric turned to see Darla, and then walked over to her. Darla began panicking and struck with a razor at Eric, who dodged her attacks. After disarming Darla of the weapon, he grabbed Darla and dragged her over to the mirror, grabbing one of her arms while placing his free hand on her forehead, calming her down a little. Eric told Darla “Look. Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children. Do you understand?” Squeezing Darla’s arm, he added that morphine was bad for her, and then let her go before taking her face in her hands. After he told her that her daughter (Sarah) “is out there on the streets, waiting for you”, he let her go, and Darla ran out barefoot. Finally, Darla is seen in the kitchen when Sarah wakes up. Although Sarah was initially skeptical of her mother’s sudden change of heart, she realizes that Darla’s efforts at changing herself for the better were real when Darla finally confesses that she never was very good at being a mother. Sarah begins to call her “Mom” instead of her first name (like she used to). Gallery Darla-the-crow-2.jpg|Darla notices Sarah while with Funboy. R3eWlkYjr-cY04G2Ng77CB4i_eYR9WRU.jpg|Darla getting high on morphine with Funboy. Original.jpg|Darla looking cleaned up and wanting to be a mother to her daughter... Category:Characters from The Crow (film) Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Crow Category:Characters from The Crow: Stairway to Heaven